


Disposable

by Icypearls



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Sad, i guess idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 03:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10234709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icypearls/pseuds/Icypearls
Summary: Prompt: Rose, Garnet, Amethyst, "We're designed to be disposable."





	

Pearl was not expecting angry faces when she reformed. She was always met with happy, relieved smiles. With welcome from the entire crystal gem faction. Having Garnet and Rose glaring at her, angry, both with arms crossed, was something entirely new. 

Her smile slipped from her face as she realized the three of them were alone. Silence reigned. For what felt like eons, the three stood there. Finally, Pearl sighed, crossing her own arms. “What?”

Garnet looked toward her, all three eyes narrowed. “That’s the eighth time you’ve been poofed in the last four months.”

“Is that all?” She looked between them, not understanding the way their faces gave way to absolute horror. “You act as if these bodies mean anything. My gem is fine. I’m fine. It’s nothing.”

“Nothing!” The fist Garnet had clenched relaxed when a hand squeezed her shoulder. She looked over at Rose Quartz, her face both angry and scared.

Rose shook her head. Then she looked to Pearl. “It isn’t nothing, Pearl. You mean something to us. You and I have had this talk before. Every time you poof, we’re left without you. You throw yourself into danger for-” the crack in Rose’s voice caught Pearl’s attention in a way the words weren’t. She looked up, meeting Rose’s eyes. “For me,” she continued. “And I have to sit and wait for you to return to us.”

Pearl shook her head. “The rebellion is nothing without you. If you poofed, what would happen? Would it land on my shoulders? Garnet’s? No one is going to listen to us. Bismuth is wonderful but she’s no tactition. Aura…Nephrite…none of the others could do the job the way you do it. Without you we’re nothing.” She turned, steely eyes locked onto Garnet. “And you. You’re a beacon of hope. Of breaking out of the bonds of Homeworld, of what we can do when we don’t let them restrain us. Everyone loves seeing you. To see you cut down would drop morale.” Pearl clenched her fists, eyes starting to water slightly. “Me? I’m a pearl. We’re designed to be disposable. I’m not the only Pearl our ranks. I’m nothing special, not like you two.” She looked down, unable to face her closest friends. “Making sure you’re safe is worth so much more.”

“But you’re worth more to us. To see you, here, present, not just a gem, is everything.” Rose took Pearl’s hand, looking over at Garnet. “When you’re gone, we’re worried about you.”

“We’ve been worried about you,” she said. She took Pearl’s other hand. “What am I supposed to do without you leading me?

Pearl laughed. “I haven’t led you in a long time. Nearly four hundred years.” Still, she continued to smile. “I’ll be more careful.”

Garnet shook her head and sighed. They both knew it Pearl wouldn’t, but for that moment, it felt nice to believe.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, let me know what you think.


End file.
